The Rebuilding of Shadogakure
Part 1, Mourning and Welcomes As [[Toshiro Senju|Toshiro]], [[Shiden Rei Senju|Shiden]], and [[Seika Ryu Senju|Seika]] start sending letters out to people of their father's death, Toshiro says,''Hey you guys, I found this in our old mans sword, it was a note.'' The note read: ''Hello my children, if you have this note, then by now I am dead, or in a comma about to die, or getting chased around by a woman with a knife who I told that I was 25 and use the transformation jutsu to disguise my to being 25, Ha Ha. Anyway to get to the reason why I have this note for you all. When I was younger, I ran experiments on different [[Senju Clan]] members. I took genes from some of the most advanced and skilled clans with a kekkei genkai, even the Uchiha, our rivals. Well in a chamber around 5 miles from the village is a chamber of acorns from my jutsu I used. Plant them and in 3 days, people with extraordinary skill will sprout out. And they might be pissed so get ready for a fight. There are 4 in particular I want you to get: [[Sen Ryu Senju]], [[Kaiyo Senju]], [[Kama Senju]], and [[Anka Senju]]. So I guess thats it by you guys, see you soon.'' ''No I love you by my children'' Seika says. Then the children and other villagers gather the dead and have a very large funeral for the people that died. Over 500 peopled were killed and all but 5% of the village was destroyed. After the mourning, a ninja that is very bruised and battered walks into the village. ''Hi my name is [[Kamon Namikaze]] and,... What happened here? ''A very horrible disaster occurred.'' A villager says. ''Ok well, Im looking for the kage of the village'' ''He passed away'' ''Well who is the head ninja here'' ''Us 3'' Toshiro says, ''What do you need'' ''Im from this village a few days from here for a trade offer, I think you all need it, would y'all like help?'' Kamon says ''Sure, and I accept the trade.'' ''Ok be right back.'' Kamon then teleports to his village and back. Then the people of Shadogakure start rebuilding the village. And Daichi's children go to the place where Daichi's note told them and fin the 4 specific acorns. ''We need to plant them 1 by 1 so we can have a chance.'' Seika says. Then Shiden steps on a pressure plate and all 4 acorns fall in a hole where they grow rapidly. Then, the trees that surrounded the ninja fall and the 4 ninja open their eyes, ready to fight. Part 2, The 4 Hidden Senju Kaiyo Senju As the 3 look at the 4 ninja, Shiden says, ''"Hey isn't that one over there in the white a little short to be a...... (grunt)''" The girl in the white then charges at Shiden and attacks him, but Shiden was just in time to block the attack. Shiden then kicks the girl in the air and says to his siblings, ''"I'll handle her, you 2 handle the other 3.''" As he catches up with the girl, Shiden notices that she has 3 dots on her forehead, 2 were the color of the Kaguya's clans. Then as soon as he realizes that, she shoots thousands of bone fragments at Shiden. Shiden uses [[Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield]] to block most of them. Shiden then uses [[Wood Release: Great Forest Technique]] to try and capture Kaiyo, but bones come out of her arms and slices the wood up. She then charges at Shiden using her very skilled taijutsu, Shiden does his best to block against it, but she still gets the upper hand and cuts Shiden in multiple places. Then Shiden counter attacks with [[Wood Release: Hotei Technique]], to make several very large hands. He uses the hands to try and crush Kaiyo, but Kaiyo then goes into her sage mode and covers herself in an exoskeleton of black bone, then she uses Dance of the Larch and spins through the wooden hands. She then spins towards Shiden, but then he uses [[Summoning: Rashōmon]]. Then she makes the bones in her hands to form a black drill. Then drill makes a dent in Rashomon but it holds. Then Shiden uses [[Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique]] and the roots come at Kaiyo from under Rashomon. She evades them but then, Shiden pops up behind her and uses [[Wood Release: Great Forest Technique]] to form a huge fist and punches Kaiyo. She goes flying into the Rashomon putting a hole in it. The Kaiyo says, ''"You know, every sage mode has a summoning.''" Then she uses the summoning technique, and out comes a very large black and white monster, made out of the same substance Kaiyo black bones have. The monster then fires a large drill at Shiden. Shiden then uses [[Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon]], the drill goes through 4 of them and then gets stuck on the 5th one. Then the monster starts to form a large black ball, and Kaiyo says, ''"This technique my monster is about to use can blow through uncompressed tailed beast balls.''" Shiden Replies, ''"Then I should catch it with something that can catch uncompressed tailed beast balls''" Shiden smirks and and uses [[Wood Release: Wood Human Technique]] and a large wooden thing forms. Kaiyo's monster throws the ball at the wooden thing, but the wooden thing catches the ball and cruches it. ''"Its over''" Shiden says as he then uses [[Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique]]. He mounts the Wooden Human on the Dragon and charges towards Kaiyo. Kaiyo summons 10 more of the monsters, but then Shiden makes a wooden ax for the wooden human and cuts through the monsters. He then charges at Kaiyo and forces her to surrender. ''"Was all that necessary?''" Seika says ''"You know how Shiden likes to show out for the ladies, that ass. The only time he used those 2 jutsu together was when our old man was training us and he uses [[Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands]], even and his combination jutsu still got crushed, very smart move Shiden (stupd ass).''" Toshiro says dumbfounded. Kama Senju=